Nigel Howdah, M.D.
, ''Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story.]] Nigel Howdah, M.D. is an elemental agent working for The Organization. He serves as a minor antagonist and boss of the 2016 Lunatic Entertainment video game, Killer & Sass. He also appears in Monster Space, Dangerous Wilds, and Long Story, fulfilling a similar role. Appearance Nigel Howdah wears a pith helmet over what appears to be a cross between a safari outfit and a straitjacket. Attached to his back via heavy leather straps is a large metal mixing container that prepares his cement ammunition. Personality Abilities Mabel the Bellowing Super Stealthy War Blind Mabel is Nigel's pet elephant that he rides into battle and during hunts. Upon her shoulders sits an extravagant duck blind that he hides behind. Mabel herself is so heavily armored that no mere conventional weaponry is thought to be able to damage her. Besides, that's animal cruelty, you guys. Flick-Barrel Cement Howdah Nigel's trademark weapon is a four-barrel howdah pistol that fires cement from a mixer on his back at high velocity. In true British ingenious fashion, whenever necessary, he can flick his wrists and double the amount of barrels that the howdah has, up to a maximum of 64, making his coverage area with every shot that much more difficult for his prey to dodge. Relationships Arquebus Zimmer Nigel feels an extreme obligation to Zimmer, who stepped out of the shadows one night and offered to sponsor his next hunting trip. While initially suspicious of this action he accepted and was not all that surprised when Zimmer requested a favor of him some months later; this ultimately led to Howdah being turned into one of The Organization's original 12 Element Agents, which consisted of Arquebus himself, Scandinavian Astrid Snipes, Flint Locke, Brazilian Garrucha Derringer, Hawai'ian Magnum Punch, French-American Pellet Eihrsoffte, Japanese Tanegashima Hinawaju, French Ziupah Sokkeur, The Desert Eagle, and two others. Because Howdah considers himself under contract, his loyalty to Zimmer is unwavering. Kevin Poacher, M.D. Kevin Poacher was a fellow patient in the ward, whose escape inadvertently allowed Nigel's own flight. Killer & Sass Howdah doesn't necessarily hate either Killer or Sass, but this is business, and it very well might as well be pleasure too — everyone knows that man is the most dangerous game. Because of this, Howdah finds himself excited at the prospect of hunting his fellow elemental agents, and he plans to not give them any quarter. Background History Nigel is a philanthropist and renowned big game hunter who lost most of his money in a gambling streak gone sour; left nearly penniless (or, well, penceless) his next safari was sponsored by none other than Zimmer and as such, he felt obligated to be converted into an agent when asked. Despite appearing to be a doctor of medicine given his title of "M.D.", it is later revealed that it actually stands for "mentally deranged" when papers are discovered revealing his stint in a psychiatric ward, where he was an in-house patient until fellow patient Kevin Poacher broke out; the ensuing chaos left Howdah unattended and he slipped out of the institution unnoticed. Splintering of the Organization Plenty of Space for Monsters While still a villain of sorts, for the most part Howdah will show little interest in killing the player during the course of Monster Space — in fact, he will only do so if the player has attack his boss Arquebus Zimmer (after which point Zimmer will issue a reward for your head to all of his Elemental Agents, turning them all hostile), or if you bring Killer or Sass as your partner to meet with him (as he is under contract to kill them both). Instead, he will gush about how exciting it is to have new, deadlier creatures to hunt, and will even offer a hunting questline to those who he has no need to kill, where the player is sent to hunt increasingly larger and deadlier creature bosses. Doing so unlocks the Epic Trophy Room and awards all of the slain bosses as trophy heads, and so doing his quests is recommended before angering Zimmer. Unlike most characters, who appear at random throughout the world, Howdah will appear quite often in wilderness-themed biomes, and will always appear near the bosses that he gives quests for. Defeating him along with all the other loyal Elemental Agents will award the player the "Killer, with Sass" achievement and will unlock costumes based on both Killer and Sass. Surviving the Dangerous Wilds Nigel Howdah is one of the most excited and content humans alive during Dangerous Wilds, as the world is pretty much his dream, a world where every day is a Big Game Hunt through the most dangerous environments imaginable. During this period, he has become allies with the human form of Dr. Ezra Worthington. The two hunt together amongst a few other renowned hunters in a group known as the Urth Expedition. A Long Story Boss Strategy Zimmer's earth-element agent, Howdah rides into battle atop a large and heavily armored elephant named Mabel, and attempts to keep himself behind cover atop the beast most of the time; this cover can be destroyed with enough concentrated firepower, until he is a sitting duck. He wields a single howdah pistol. However, this gun has four barrels and shoot out cement at a high velocity; he wears a miniature cement mixer as a backpack to accommodate for this ammo. Each time he takes 20% of his health in total damage accumulation, he will flick his wrist suddenly, causing the gun's number of barrels to double — this takes it from its initial 4 to 8, then to 16, then to 32, and finally to 64 barrels. If Killer shoots down one of the barrels it will permanently destroy that barrel, but this will not affect what the doubling amount will be. Sass can instead hack the cover used by Howdah to cause it to malfunction and drop which will mean Killer won't have to deal all that otherwise wasted damage to it to uncover him. Trivia *Howdah was created on 2/13/2015. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Original characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses